1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for firearms, and more particularly to a safety locking device for a revolver that may be incorporated into an existing weapon design or, alternatively, may be installed in a premanufactured weapon, wherein the safety locking device includes a mechanism for locking both the cylinder release and the hammer to prevent the hammer from moving into a cocked position and trigger of the revolver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of safety mechanisms on firearms has long been recognized and their presence on semi-automatic or self-loading weapons, as well as on other types of weapons, is standard. Typically these safety devices are simple toggle mechanisms movable between safe and ready positions. In the safe position, the safety acts either to prevent the trigger from being pulled, prevent the hammer from being cocked, or prevent an already cocked hammer from moving to strike the firing pin.
Many of the known patents for safety mechanisms on firearms have utilized some type of hammer-block to safety the revolver. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,981 discloses a pivotable hammer blocking rod which may be brought into selective contact with the hammer when a locking tumbler mounted within the handle of the weapon is turned.
Many of the safety mechanisms that have been designed for revolvers are deficient in that they do not prevent the unauthorized use of the firearm, but merely prevent an accidental discharge of the firearm when the safeties are activated. Due to the increasing number of gun-related accidents and deaths occurring nationally, especially those occurring among children, it is desirable that a safety mechanism for a firearm include a locking capability such that the safety mechanism cannot be readily disabled without an external device such as a key. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,316 discloses a hammer blocking safety for a firearm which is operable by a specially designed key. A spring loaded rod having a hammer block at one end is retained within the revolver handle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869 discloses a key operated safety lock device for firearms wherein a lock cylinder acting as a hammer block is mounted within the frame of the revolver.
The locking devices for revolvers such as those mentioned above are relatively expensive in that they generally require major modifications to the firearm. These modifications generally alter the appearance of the firearm to a noticeable degree. Furthermore, these locking devices generally only disable the firing mechanism, but still allow the cylinder of the weapon to be opened, thus permitting loading of the weapon. Therefore, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a reliable safety lock device for a firearm which is capable of disabling the entire weapon when in the locked position and furthermore can be applied to premanufactured firearms without appreciable cost and with minimal modification to the weapon. Further, the present invention may be incorporated into an existing weapon design.